Au bord de la falaise
by Acide'nette
Summary: Hermione et Draco se retrouvent sur un banc er échange quelques mots. Sans couple !


**Konichiwa :D ! & Oui, me revoilà ! Encore une fois, tout appartient à J.K Rowling, on ne change pas ces choses là :) . J'espère que ça vous plaira bien que ça soit brouillon & que ça serve pas à grand chose.  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**Au bord de la falaise.**

Un après-midi d'automne comme un autre. Un ciel gros et un vent quelque peu agressif. Une personne, une femme, assise sur un banc, emmitouflée dans un manteau. Elle regardait la mer, la mer et ses vagues qui s'écrasent contre les rochers. Le vent faisait bouger ses cheveux bruns et lui fouettait le visage. Elle le vit s'approcher et s'assoir à ses côtés. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour le reconnaître, elle était sûre qu'il n'avait pas changé.

« - Que fais-tu là ? _Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix presque rauque.  
_- Je vieillis, je travail, je cuisine, je donne de l'amour à mes enfants et je viens regarder la mer. Tout simplement. »

Elle l'entendit rire et apprécia ce son, elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu provenant de lui. Une bourrasque de vent envoya l'une de ses mèches devant ses yeux.

« - Comment va ton fils ?  
- Très bien, très bien. Et comment se porte Weasley ?  
- Comme un homme qui approche de la quarantaine. Je suppose que ta femme va bien, je l'ai aperçue il y a deux jours environs.  
- C'est exact. »

Une nouvelle vague s'écrasa contre la roche de la falaise. L'air sentait le marin, cette odeur salée qui vous prend le nez. Le vent s'était bien levé. Les années étaient passées aussi vite que l'on tourne les pages d'un mauvais journal.

« - Les temps ont changé, tu ne trouves pas. _Lui dit-elle_.  
- C'est inévitable, en partie grâce à toi.  
- S'il te plait, pas de ça, ne me donne pas des mérites qui ne me reviennent pas.  
- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il malicieusement.  
_- Je suis modeste, moi ! »

Elle l'entendit de nouveau rire, il savait qu'elle lui répondrait une telle chose. Il serra un peu plus le col de son blouson contre lui, voulant empêcher le vent d'y pénétrer.

« - Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici.  
- Tu pensais me trouver dans une bibliothèque ? _Rit-elle.  
_- Oui, par exemple, c'est plus ton genre.  
- Que sais-tu de mon genre ? »

Il l'a vit sourire et ne put s'empêcher de l'imiter. Elle remit l'une de ses mèches en place, un geste inutile vu les circonstances.

« - Pourquoi ici ? _Voulut-il savoir.  
_- C'est un endroit calme.  
- Tu trouves que le fracas des vagues est quelque chose de calme ?  
- Cela m'apaise.  
- Alors ton genre est bizarre. _Plaisanta-t-il._ »

Un rire doux et fluide sortit de la gorge de la femme. Elle lui retourna ensuite la question, curieuse d'en connaître la réponse.

« - Le bruit des vagues envahit mon esprit et m'empêche de réfléchir.  
- Oh, parce que tu sais réfléchir ? _Le piqua-t-elle avec humour.  
_- Autant que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'avoir réponse à tout.  
- Alors, tu es plus intelligent que je l'aurais cru. Encore faut-il trouver des solutions à ses réflexions. »

Un nouveau sourire effleura les lèvres deus deux adultes. Elle ne l'avait pas regardé une seule fois et il n'en était pas vexé.

« - Oui, les temps ont changé.  
- Il en était peut-être temps.  
- Il n'est jamais trop tard.  
- Il faut laisser le temps au temps. _Conclut-elle._ »

Elle fit de nouveau le geste inutile de replacer ses cheveux derrières ses oreilles. Depuis combien de temps étaient-ils là ? Combien de temps s'écoulait entre leurs silences ? Elle frissonna, la température chutait avec la montée du vent et la tombée de la nuit.

« - Je devrais rentrée, on m'attend.  
- Tu n'as pas besoin de la permission. _Sourie-t-il.  
_- Je ne la demande pas, je la prends.  
- Cela n'est pas très respectueux des règles.  
- Tu l'as dis toi-même, les temps ont changé. »

Elle se leva du banc, toujours face à la mer, le vent éparpillant ses cheveux et le sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui tourna ensuite le dos, sans l'avoir regardé, elle allait partir.

« - D'après toi, si tout avait été différent, que se serait-il passé ? Lui demanda-t-il.  
- On aurait pris des chemins différents. Mais tu sais, avec des si, tu pourrais être marié à une moldue avec une ribambelle d'enfants et moi, je serais fiancée au Ministre de la Magie et championne de Quidditch. Si tout avait été différent, on aurait même put s'aimer. »

* * *

**& Voilà, alors ?  
Cette fois, c'est sûr, il n'y aura aucune suite ! Pour la simple est bonne raison que j'en vois aucune xD !  
Review please ?  
Sayonara :D ! **

**© Acide'nette**


End file.
